


I Want Your Midnights

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [21]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble; hiding in plain sight.





	I Want Your Midnights

"You want to make out with me right now, don't you?"

Their coworkers chuckle, used to the way Toby flirts and CJ teases. They don't take it seriously, even if whispers do still circulate about the history between the gruff Communications Director and feisty Press Secretary.

He intimidates interns with his temper, yet she lights up around him. That's strange enough to draw attention...but it's almost too easy, the idea that they're engaged in some secret affair. The staff doesn't believe a word of it.

"Well, when don't I?"

If they knew the truth, the gossip would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "New Year's Day" by Taylor Swift.


End file.
